Rachel Berry's Spring Awakening
by jkeshen
Summary: In her pursuit to be as close to stardom as possible, Rachel decides to take Quinn and herself through a journey of sets, costumes and backup singers to make her first time one that won't be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

When Quinn first started dating Rachel, she never actually thought about the baggage that came with the other girl.

Sure, she didn't actually have time to think about it at first, seeing as their relationship began with a few deep cutting jibes that ended with an intense make out session and a date for that Friday at Breadstix; but even after that she didn't think about anything besides Rachel's butt (and her eyes, and her smile, and her boobs and...well fine, Rachel.)

Only after Rachel asked Quinn to be her girlfriend and shel accepted did Quinn start noticing Rachel's..._well, _crazy.

It wasn't like her girlfriend was anything weird like a serial killer or a gun enthusiast or a postage stamp collector; the girl was just really enthusiastic, which was great in some aspects of their relationship (oh, boy was it great) but in others, well...

"So I'm thinking a September wedding would be perfect! I already have the flower arrangements and the cake flavours picked out and it really all depends on whether you're willing to propose to me in an intimate profession of love in our one room apartment in New York when I am twenty one and searching for roles to no avail and you're holding several jobs to keep us afloat and we're both stressed but it's ok because we're together and that is the most important thing and you confess, with tears streaming down your face about how I'm the shining star that keeps you going and how you live to see me smile because it is the most beautiful sight in all the world and your hands are shaking as you kneel and offer me your grandmother's ring and when I accept, we both burst in tears because we're so happy and we cuddle all through the night..."

She takes a breath and below the layers of shock and puzzlement, Quinn is thankful that the other girl didn't pass out during her one breath monologue,

"Or when I'm twenty five and the night after I win the remaining T of my EGOT, you propose in front of thousands of people on the stage on which I headline W_icked _and bring people to tears with your heart-warming speech of our love and success," she pauses in consideration, "Which, if you do choose this option, I'll have to request that you wait until _after _I've scrubbed off the remaining of my stage makeup; so help me God, Quinn, if you propose to me spontaneously without my knowledge, I will beat you over the head with my awards and _**are you even paying attention, Quinn?"**_

Quinn blinked a few times as if she was trying to sort out the jumble of words that Rachel threw at her. What in the hell just happened? She just asked Rachel if her sandwich was any good and then _that _happened; Quinn was pretty sure that if she was chewing something at the time she would have choked (and she was even more positive that Rachel would scold her for interrupting before she would make a move to resuscitate her).

"Quinn? Was the topic I chose to bring up inappropriate?" Rachel's voice seemed to have lost all it's confidence and her tone was as meek as could be. Quinn sighed, the internal fight between HBIC Quinn and Affectionate Quinn ending as the latter took the wheel and shook her head no.

"Rachel, it wasn't _not_ inappropriate it's just...not a topic I – or anyone else for that matter – would bring up at this time...or place."

"I agree."

Rachel turned in her seat at Kurt's voice to see ten faces staring back at her; their expressions ranging from shock to fear to arousal to smugness and finally, confusion. Quinn begrudgingly turned to face the rest of the Glee Club who were seated in the risers above them and made sure to send a glare at the smug look on Finn's face. When _Finn Hudson _makes a valid point against you only to have you brush it off and then have it come back and bite you in the butt ('_it'_ being Rachel's insanity), it doesn't exactly feel good.

Kurt's comment seemed to break the dam and soon enough, the glee clubbers were pulling themselves out of their shocked states and hurling comments at the couple.

"Haven't you guys been dating for like, a month?"

"Jesus, Berry, have you even _given it up_ yet?"

"I'm so glad all I got was the cat calendars."

"Quinn, whatever you do...Don't let her choose the gowns."

"Can Rachel see into the future or did she just read the spoilers on that website where there's porn of me and S?"

"Brittany...just, what?"

"_Enough!"_

The wall of sound was broken with Quinn's shout. Quinn sighed and shot one last glare to signal that this was the end of the conversation before turning around, facing the door and waiting for Mr Schue to arrive.

A few moments of fear instilled silence go by until,

"So that's a big '_no' _on whether you were boning yet."

"_Of course," _Quinn thought to herself and sighed. She was about two seconds away from turning around and ripping the weaves out of Santana's hair before her girlfriend decided to interrupt,

"If you must know, Santana. Quinn and I haven't, as you so crudely put, '_boned_' yet but I assure you and everyone else here that I have every intention to!". With that the girl harrumphed, sent a glare to everyone, pulled Quinn out the door causing the girl to stumble behind her storm out and leaving behind nine shocked faces (and one aroused one).

–

"Babe..."

"Mmf?"

"I...I was wondering wha- Oh God, that feels good...I mean, I was thi-thinking about..."

Rachel lifts her face from the markings on Quinn's neck, her hips ceasing movements and her eyes searching Quinn's dazed ones for an answer.

"What, Quinn?"

Quinn blinks blearily before looking at Rachel's lips. _Crap, what was she thinking about?_

"I...um forgot."

Rachel growls before diving back into Quinn's neck, bringing more teeth into her kisses. A few moments of dry humping and aggressive necking go by before,

"I re-remember! Rachel, move."

Rachel sighs into Quinn's neck. Quinn Fabray took the 'teasing not pleasing' thing _very _seriously; sure, it was completely inadvertent but it sucked nonetheless.

"_What?"_

Quinn laughs at Rachel's pained expression, she knows what she's doing to the other girl. Hell, anyone who has ever dated Rachel knew how horny she got after a storm-out; something about adrenaline from leaving everyone amazed in her wake and being a diva like Barba...Quinn wasn't really sure.

"Did you really mean what you said to Santana?"

Rachel looks affronted.

"Of course I meant it, Quinn! An evergreen shrub is much more suitable than a hydrangea shrub for her front yard regardless of how..._interesting _Santana finds the latter!"

Quinn blinks in confusion before shaking her head of the questions and sitting up, effectively pushing Rachel off her lap.

"I wasn't talking about...whatever the hell you just mentioned, I was talking about the whole _sex _thing."

Rachel rolls her eyes at the fact that Quinn _still _drops her voice when she mentions it. Her girlfriend's personality changes between uptight Christian girl and complete horndog still gives her whiplash.

"I meant it, Quinn. I mean...not right at this moment but I'd like to...with you," Rachel smiles shyly at the other girl before continuing, "do you...want to make love with me?"

Quinn smiles at her girlfriend's bashfulness. The truth was a resounding _yes. _She actually felt ready with Rachel, a feeling that was sorely missing with Finn and Puck and Sam and..._God, how did she not know she was gay?_

Sure, she was still aggressively keeping the boundaries in how far she let herself get with Rachel but the more she got endeared to the other girl, the more she was willing to throw away her fear and hesitation and destroy her sexual hang ups.

She leans in for a kiss, her hand reaching up to rest on Rachel's cheek.

"I do."

–

Two months.

Two insane months of fights and name calling followed by cheesy apologies and angsty duets in Glee go by before something finally happens.

That _'something'_ is the return of Jesse St. James and his subsequent induction as the assistant coach of Glee Club. The club were _not _as excited about it as Mr Schuester thought they would be.

"No way, Mr Schue. Guy's a spy."

Why would be let him back in after what he did to Rachel?"

"It seems like everyone is doing things _just _to hurt me again!"

"Who's that?"

"Why did Mr Schue's son come back? Did he forget his lunch?"

"_**Hell to the no, Mr Schuester!"**_

The rest of the club quieted down at the outburst and turned to face that member. A few moments of silence go by before the staring gets to her.

"What are you guys look at?"

Quinn was caught between confused and angry at the reaction of her statement. Finally, Mercedes decided to break the silence.

"Girl, remember when when we went to Church and my mom explained it to you?"

"_Oh, right. That." _Quinn blushed and nodded, mumbling back the words Mercedes gave to her.

"Speak up."

Quinn huffed, "Pregnant does not equal black," at Mercedes' nod she went on, "can we get back to the actual issue now?"

At that, the glee club seemed to realise that problem at hand and turned around to glare at Jesse and by proxy, Mr Schue.

"I have no intention of ruining you guys. Mr Schuester called me up and offered me a generous payload so I could teach you future real estate agents and burger flippers a few things until I can get back to LA."

Rachel looked completely affronted by Jesse's rant.

"I resent that!"

Jesse blinked owlishly before,

"Oh, yes. Except you, Rachel."

Rachel's features immediately shifted to approving, smug grin before turning to see the not impressed scowl on her girlfriends face and turning back to glare at Jesse.

Mr Schue decided to take that moment to clap his hands and do his job.

"Right, you guys! You don't have to like him but he is going to be here and he is going to help us win Nationals no matter what so I think we should be accepting of the unchangeable and give a warm rewelcome to Jesse!"

Silence.

"Go home, guys."

–

"So, Berry. Be honest with me here. How far did you let St. Gaymes get?"

Rachel looked up from her vegan meatballs, completely unimpressed at Santana's lack of tact.

"_Santana! That is not appropriate dinner talk!"_

Quinn's hiss only elicited an eye roll from Santana. The girl got all huffy when they talked about tampons for Christ' sake, she'd had enough with this pearl clutching bullshit.

"Look, you guys. I don't have to be here. The only reason I bothered showing up to this double date disaster is because Breadstix doesn't let me in here alone any more and Britts wanted a banana split sundae. Now if I have to be stuck with Virgins' Mary and Berry, I wants to get some entertainment; now answer the damn question, troll."

"There's a troll living under my bed. He wears a yellow hat."

Santana ignores Brittany's random non-sequiter and motions for Rachel to answer.

"Well? I know you didn't give it up to him but did you let him touch your boobs? Maybe give his Little Curly a hand?"

Quinn drops her knife and fork.

"That's it, Santana! We are having dinner! Just because you have the sexual nature of a Russian prostitute doesn't mean we all do! Grow some damn tact and stop thinking with your _vagina for once._"

The atmosphere is completely shifted with a bouts of silence punctuated with sounds of cutlery hitting the plates and eating before Santana drops her fork into the plate and stands up, leaning in closer to Quinn.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now, and by that, I mean that I'm going to take Brittany with me and we are going to have sex in one of the stalls," Santana's harsh whisper paints Quinn in a blush, "I'm going to stick my tongue into her vagina until she comes in my mouth and then I'm going to come back here and smile at the fact that the finger I'm going to use to flip you off will be the one that was knuckle deep inside of her."

Santana huffs and pulls back, grabbing Brittany by the hand and sure enough, dragging the smiling and waving blonde to the women's bathroom. Quinn is left fuming and blushing at the table with Rachel who is fighting off her own blush.

–

The ride home is spent in silence. Quinn is still furious that she didn't get the last word and Rachel is trying to figure out what the muffled NPR is saying.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't get that far with Jesse. I think our most passionate night was when I told him I didn't want to have sex with him and then he walked out.

Quinn sighs. She wasn't angry at the fact that her girlfriend might have gotten along sexually with her ex who was back and tanned and perfectly compatible for her and...ok, so maybe she was a little angry about that.

"It's ok, Rach. I'm not upset about it anymore."

"Although, afterwards I did agree to have sex with him, I had an elaborate Madonna number play out in my head which was totally erotic and romantic,"

"I get it, Rachel."

"but it obviously led nowhere seeing as my now-proven fear of having my heart broken stopped me before I made a mistake,"

"Made your point, Berry."

"but it did influence me to conjure up a new sexual fantasy that contained me and my then leading man losing our virginities together in a mess of angst and hormones in a hayloft ala Spring Awakening,"

"This isn't reassuring me at all, Rachel."

"seeing as he is the split image of the original leading man and myself as his counterpart, it was easy to imagine us as the titular characters on the show and much easier to imagine us in the iconic lovemaking scene,"

"I'm turning the radio on."

"I actually had it planned out in my head, how I would give my virginity to him. I knew having someone as theatrical as Jesse would have been an amazing opportunity to not only share said lovemaking but to also have a life experience that would help garner me that role in future."

"This song is awful."

"However, said break up ruined any chance of me _ever _giving myself to him and those plans soon went to waste."

"Is that it?" Quinn averts her eyes from the road to look at Rachel, "Are you done talking about this now?"

Rachel nods and they both bask in the silence for a while as Quinn subtly speeds up on the empty road, hoping to get home before her mom does and Rachel cursing the loss of her amazing plans.

"_**OH MY GOD, QUINN!"**_

Quinn honest to God jumps in shock at Rachel's outburst, the car swerves to the right and knocks some poor family's trashcan over, sending it's contents all over the bonnet of the car. When Quinn gains back control of said auto-mobile she pulls over and turns in her seat.

"Are you _**insane?"**_

"Quinn! I've got it! I've got the perfect plan!"

"Really, did it not reach over to what just happened there because we almost _died, _Berry."

Rachel huffed.

"Don't be overdramatic, Quinn. I just had the most amazing idea ever and I think it validates a little trouble. Now listen carefully, I want to give you my virginity."

Quinn blanches, her angry mumblings die down and her eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"I want to lose my virginity to you, probably sometime next month."

"What?"

"I've decided that I want to lose it in an elaborate set up as characters from the modern Broadway sensation, Spring Awakening. I will, of course play the titular female lead, Wendla Bergmann and you can play the male lead, Melchior Gabor. Nothing against your femininity, I just think I fit better for the role of Wendla but we can have auditions if you want!"

"What?"

"Quinn," Rachel sighs and summons up her all her acting training, "I want to give something really special to you in a display that is really special to me," and tears, "Do you want to join me in this endeavour."

Damn it. How could she even say 'no', Rachel was looking all teary eyed and puffed lip at her.

"I do, Rach. It's just..."

"_**Perfect! **_Costume fittings will be this Saturday at noon, bye Quinn!"

And with a kiss on her cheek, Rachel jumps out of the car and runs into her house before Quinn could back out. Quinn sighs and drops her head back into the seat. What the hell did she just agree to?

–


	2. Chapter 2

Come Monday, Quinn is happy to completely forget about her discussion with Rachel. While she really does want to make love with Rachel, her brief Wikipedia synopsis of Spring Awakening triggered her into a mess of tears and hormones and she immediately decided to forget about it forever.

Rachel, on the other hand, is completely set on following through on her idea and so she spends the rest of the weekend searching for an appropriate hayloft, hassling the costume designer of the community theatre production of Spring Awakening to make a female sized schoolboy costume and sending cute yet completely mortifying texts to Quinn which unsurprisingly garnered little to no response. At one point, Quinn's text replies dissolved from full sentences into the constant repetition of the "**D:**" emoticon.

Rachel bounces into school that morning, her smile threatening to split her face in half and her body, a nervous ball of energy. She knows that she has Quinn completely cornered today because of her near perfect recollection of her girlfriend's timetable as well as the girl's complete predictability.

Which is how she finds herself in the hallway beside the cafeteria. Ever since Quinn quit the Cheerios, her food intake has significantly increased and even though she rightfully blames her weight gain on Puck and the pregnancy, Rachel also thinks that it has something to do with the one or two (or nine) Cadbury Crème Eggs the girl consumes every day.

Sure enough, she sees her girlfriend hunched over the candy machine, her head and arms inside of the output slot and her grandma dress covered posterior in full view. Rachel takes a moment to admire the view before bouncing up beside the other girl.

"Hi Quinn!"

A loud thump echoes through the hall followed by a few mild curse words as Quinn's head hits the top of the slot. She looks up at Rachel's beaming face from behind the glass of the machine and frowns, speaking a few completely muffled words. Rachel's confusion is evident until she realises what Quinn is trying to mime with her flailing limbs. Her face contorts in shock as her hands bang on the glass.

"Oh God, Quinn! Are you stuck?"

Quinn cringes at the sound. She _could_ threaten to rip out Rachel's voice box and effectively keep herself stuck in the machine for the rest of the day _or _she can deal with this crap and get her candy. Begrudgingly, she nods and drops her head in shame as Rachel starts laughing. Having the girl who needed help getting off her kitchen counter was only slightly life scarring. Once Rachel's giggles subside, she clears her throat and moves behind Quinn, getting ready to pull her girlfriend loose from the machine.

As quick as Rachel's hands get on her hips to start pulling, they leave and Rachel moves back to the side to look at Quinn, confusion evident in the blonde girl's face. Rachel's grin turns into a full blown serial killer smile and Quinn subconsciously starts trying to pull herself out of the machine and run far away.

"I'll help you out on one condition."

Quinn frowns, this can't end well. She starts measuring the lesser of two pains, either being stuck in a vending machine for the rest of the day or being subjected to _Rachel's Crazy Of The Week_ (in italics and capitalised in her mind). She motions for Rachel to go on as best as she can with her flailing forearms and waits for the inevitable pain.

"I'll help you out...if you sing a duet with me in Glee."

Quinn is suspicious. Like, completely. Rachel and her have sang duets in Glee several times before. To the point where the rest of the club (and Mr Schue, and the band kids and Brad) scheduled an intervention and laid a limit to once a month (seriously, there was a contract signing and everything). However, she's smart enough to realise that Rachel's demand isn't as horrible as usual and nods her head.

Her mental celebration is broken with the sound of a palm hitting the glass. Rachel bends down and locks eyes with Quinn, making sure that even if she can't hear her, she could sure as hell read her lips.

"In costume."

Quinn's eyes widen in horror. Rachel still has that serial killer smile on her face and now she understands that her girlfriend is truly and completely evil. Holding back a sob, Quinn nods and signals for Rachel to get her out of the machine.

Rachel does a little victory dance and moves in between Quinn's legs, dropping to her knees and pressing her palms into Quinn's thighs, trying to jerk the other girl out. A few strong jerks go by before Rachel huffs and sits up, effectively pulling Quinn's thighs to her side.

"On three, Quinn! One, two, three!"

Rachel pulls backward, making small jerks to get pull Quinn to freedom. She ignores her tiring limbs and gruff panting until she hears it.

"Mailman."

Rachel barely has time to turn around before she sees Finn run off with his hands covering his jean-clad manhood and his face contorted in pleasure and pain. Highly annoyed, Rachel ignores Quinn's question and continues her rapid pulling and _finally _freeing the girl's upper torso, arms and finally her head.

"Oh my God, air!" Quinn gasps before leaning against the wall beside the machine, panting and well tired out. Rachel is equally tired but instead of resting, she stands up, fixes her hair and gives Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips and strutting away.

"I'll meet you for fittings half an hour before Glee, Quinn!"

Quinn sighs and drops her head to her lap; momentarily, she forgot about Rachel's insane request and so she almost considers crawling back into the machine to disallow her from going.

Instead she reaches into it, pulls out her well earned_ Reece's Pieces _and spends the rest of first period nibbling on that and fearing the day's Glee lesson.

–

"I don't understand why I have to be the guy!"

Rachel rolls her eyes. This is the fifth time she's heard Quinn complain from Mr Schue's office and she's sick of it.

"Because, Quinn, you didn't show up for auditions and therefore I got the role. Next time, make sure to be punctual if at least present and you could get the part that you want."

"But why do I have to dress up as a _schoolboy?" _Comes from the office.

"Did you not watch the musical, Quinn?"

Quinn's response is an unsure 'ummm'. She moved the timer to Rachel's allocated scene and got through two minutes of it before the leading female's writhing and panting and..._breasts_ got to her. The rest of the night was spent taking a cold shower and eventually re watching that scene (for research).

Rachel huffs.

"You are Melchior Gabor; the intelligent, outspoken, charismatic leading man. I am playing Wendla Bergmann, the naïve young ingenue who falls for Melchior and gives in on his sexual charms. Now are you coming out soon?"

"Be out in a minute!" Is Quinn's response.

Rachel smoothes down her own costume, a blue dress that ends mid thigh accentuated with knee high socks (admittedly, not too far off her usual dress choices) and waits for Quinn's arrival. Any argument Rachel has dies at her throat when Quinn walks out of Mr Schue's office, completely in costume with a white shirt held down with suspenders connected to her navy blue pants as well as a school tie and blazer perfectly hanging off the girl.

"Oh, _Quinn."_

Quinn mentally admits that if wearing a dorky schoolboy costume got Rachel all hot and bothered then her refusal of the plan might lessen substantially. They kiss soundly for a few moments, their hands searching and grabbing and squeezing any expanse of skin they could find until Rachel pulls away.

"Say the line, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes are blurred and dazed for a few moments before she smirks and drops her head back down to Rachel's.

"The trouble is: the terrible prerogative of the Parentocracy in Secondary Education..."

If Quinn had any plan of continuing the line, it was destroyed by Rachel's lips on hers once again. While her lips work against her girlfriend's, all that runs through her mind is _"thank goodness for Wikipedia"._

–

"Mr Schuester. Quinn and I would like to express our passionate love by way of a duet."

Will's mouth shuts abruptly as he looks down at Rachel.

"Yeah that would explain the um...Ok! Take it away!"

Rachel storms up the the centre of the room, dragging Quinn by the hand with her as the other girl tries to retreat into her costume like a turtle. The shocked and amused looks from the other members doing nothing to help her confidence.

"Fellow Glee clubbers...And Jesse. Quinn and I have chosen to undertake a private project that centres around the modern Broadway sensation 'Spring Awakening'. We will be taking the opportunity in Glee club to sing the songs that will ultimately lead along the way to our journey of discovery in private. The costumes are to accentuate the performance as well as add realism to Quinn and my plight. Today we will be singing the first duet, 'The Word Of Your Body'."

The club members who aren't still in shock over the costumes are now in confusion of the rant with the exception of Jesse St. James who looks nothing but smug.

The violins and piano start playing as Rachel gets into character and starts to sing.

_Just too unreal, all this_

_watching the words fall from my-_

"Hold up!"

The music stops and Rachel looks murderous at being cut off mid-song. Quinn subtly tightens her grip on her hand as Santana stands up and points between the two of them.

"This...this...thing with the costumes and lezzie duet this...is leading to Quinn swiping your V-Card?"

"Santana!"

The girl ignores Mr Schuester's interruption and bursts out into laughter prompting Rachel to jump forward to attack the girl.

"Let me get her, Quinn! Let. Go. Of. Me!"

Quinn does her best to hold back her girlfriend, whispering calming words into her ear and slowly letting her back onto the ground. Rachel lets out a breath, her aggression cooling off and pushes her bangs away from her face.

"So this is like foreplay for you guys."

It takes Quinn, Sam and Mike to drag Rachel out of the choir room and away from the threat of ripping off Puck's mohawk. Whatever normalcy that glee lesson had is broken by Finn completely misunderstanding of Puck's statement followed by a loud crash as he faints into the risers.

–

Quinn and Rachel do end up singing the duet after the girl drags the band geeks down the hall and into the auditorium. Their only crowd is an annoyingly smug Jesse who praises Rachel on her talent and gives Quinn a "solid C-".

The girl's desire to get home and sleep the memory of the day away is the only thing that stops him from trying to kick his ass. However, after Rachel reminds Quinn of her promise to have dinner with Rachel's fathers, she realises that her nap must wait.

The dinner itself is comprised of boring family talk about work and college interspersed with the occasional compliment of the quality of the Pad Thai from the restaurant down the street.

"So, Rachel, Quinn." Rachel's dad, John, speaks around a mouthful of food, pausing to swallow after a glare from Rachel's daddy Greg, "how was your day?"

Quinn inhales, getting ready to tell him about the non-future-repressed-memory part of her day before Rachel interrupts.

"Quite eventful, actually. Firstly, Quinn got stuck in the vending machine so I bargained a duet in Glee club from her before pulling her out," Greg coughs into his napkin before trying to disguise his laughter with more coughs, Quinn glares at him, "then Jesse and I sang a duet in the auditorium to get over our unfinished business and afterwards I told him about our plans and he replied with very enthusiatic suggestions that I wrote down," Quinn turns so fast she almost breaks her neck. _That cunt._ "then Quinn and my duet was rudely interrupted by the rest of the club but it was ok because we sang it in private a few minutes after and finally, I drove Quinn here and we made out for a little bit before I searched the internet for strap on dildoes that would be appropriate for when Quinn and I make love."

Quinn chokes on a piece of tofu at that, her gasp coming so quick that it lodged the food inside her throat as she began to cough and splutter around it. John panickes for a few seconds before pulling back and laying a smack on Quinn's mid back, the tofu unlodging and falling to Quinn's plate.

Quinn gasps for air before looking at her girlfriend in complete shock. No way in _hell _did Rachel just say that, in front of her father's no less. Oh man, they were going to kill her, they were going to scream at her and put on a chastity belt for even thinking about touching their little girl. Rachel, however, is unperturbed by the stare and goes on with eating her food.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Greg asks, completely unaware of the girl almost passing out from shock beside him.

"Not really, just some atrociously large dildoes that are completely illogical are far too large for someone like me."

Quinn thinks she's entered bizzaro world. She must have choked on that piece of tofu and died because this is making no sense at all to her.

"_Rachel!" _She hisses, her voice drawing attention from the other girl who looks up from the food and raises an eyebrow at Quinn.

"I am not taking your virginity with a...a..._dildo. _And this is hardly the appropriate time to discuss this!_"_

Rachel rolls her eyes at the girl and looks back down at her food.

"Really, Quinn. I don't understand why you're so uncomfortable with talking about this."

Quinn looks at Rachel like she's grown three heads.

"Because. Rachel. Your fathers are sitting at this same table!"

Rachel looks up at her fathers who are only slightly interested in their argument, most of their attention turned down to their food.

"And..."

Quinn looks at the other girl in shock.

"And it's bad because they will kill me for even thinking about touching you."

Rachel scoffs at Quinn and turns back to her food.

"Really, Quinn? That's it? That's hardly an issue, dad and daddy know full well about our plans, they've even been helping me with the arrangements and such. Daddy picked out the _perfect _hayloft for us, Quinn. You'll love it!"

As the conversation dissolves into Greg and John's own experimentations in haylofts and certain other places, Quinn alternates between gaping at the three unperturbed Berry's before lowering her head to the table. Really, she blames herself. If Rachel is the most tactless person on this side of the hemisphere, why the hell would she think her dads be any better?

–

"Fellow Glee Clubbers!"

"Oh God, no."

Rachel ignores Santana's statement and keeps talking. "I called you all here today to tell you all about an exciting new opportunity for us to perform!"

"I..thought Mr Schuester called us here?" Finn asks, his face scrunched up into confusion.

"_No..._I lied about that because if any of you had known it was me instead, no one would have shown up."

"You got that right." Puck scoffs, earning him a fist bump from Lauren.

"Wait, where's Quinn?"

"She wasn't _told _because if she found out about this, she would try to stop me."

"This _can't _be good." Mercedes sighs.

"Speak for yourself, Weezy. This is going to be hilarious."

"_As I was saying, _I found a new opportunity for you guys to perform. In a few weeks time, Quinn and I will be consummating our relationship,"

"Wanky," Everyone turns to send a confused look at Santana, even Rachel stops talking from shock, Santana finally seems to realise her mistake, "Oh...I mean, gross."

Rachel shakes her head and continues, "_Moving on, _we will be using that opportunity as a chance to further my link to stardom by acting out the modern musical, '_Spring Awakening' _and although I know that the...less cultured people in our club don't understand the relevance of the musical, I'm sure you can all still pull it off!"

While that was happening, Quinn skips out on her study period and instead goes to Miss Pillsbury for advice.

"Oh! Wow! You're having se...ok, Quinn! First thing is that it's completely okay to want to wait. You and Rachel are mature young adults and who says you can't put off sex for another ten or thirty years, right? I mean, you took your celibacy vow but then again...so did Miss Lopez and I found her and Brittany in a...compromising position in Will's office. Just...um...here! Take this pamphlet and uh...this one! And this one!"

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn leaves the office with a new-found curiosity of how Miss Pillsbury got her job and a whole stack of pamphlets. She drops the pamphlets in her backpack and walks to the choir room, hoping to get some alone time with Rachel before anyone barges in. What she hears when she gets there is slightly horrifying.

"So...wait. You want us to sing and push around a board while you and Quinn have sex on top of it."

Quinn blanches, her mind going back to the blurry video recording she found on YouTube. Oh God, _no._

"Exactly! And it will be don- UMPH" Whatever Rachel was saying was completely cut off by the football tackle delivered to her midsection by Quinn. The club watch as Quinn pulls Rachel down to the floor with her and pulls a sweaty palm over the other girl's mouth, covering the rant that would soon follow.

However, their attention is completely shifted when a loud bang is heard from the second riser, where Finn's sudden severe nosebleed apparently triggered him into unconsciousness again.

It goes without saying that Glee club is cancelled that day.

–

"Rachel! I said I'm sorry, can you please just talk to me now?" Quinn growls, following her girlfriend down the hall and trying to keep up with Rachel's insane diva power walk. Abruptly, the other girl turns around and pokes a finger at Quinn's chest.

"You know what the worst part is, Quinn? I-i wanted to do this for us, I wanted it to be something special that we can share but you're so embarrassed of me...of _us _that you just deny everything I want to do to make us special."

"Rach..."

"Save it. I'll have Jesse drop me off today. Oh and also, you dropped this."

And with that, Rachel pushes a piece of paper into Quinn's hand and storms off down the hall. Quinn looks down to see the pamphlet in her hands, the words "_No sex is safe sex! Celibacy and you."_ staring back at her.

With a sigh, she thumps her head on the locker closest to her. How was she going to fix this?

–

"I'm just saying, Rachel; you need to date someone with less baggage, someone who actually loves and embraces your musically aspiring needs."

"And that someone is you, Jesse?"

Jesse sighs, pulling himself from Rachel's bed and moving closer to the girl on the desk chair.

"Well...Our babies would be amazingly talented."

Rachel laughs at Jesse's completely serious expression and turns over the face her mirror.

"Jesse, while I do consider myself proudly bisexual, I invited you here for you to be my metaphorical and eventually literal "shoulder to cry on". While, I am still slightly attracted to your talent and bad boy image, I'm in love with Quinn." The last part is said with a sigh as Rachel's eyes drift off to whatever dreamland images she has of the other girl.

Her reverie is cut short by a projectile pillow hitting her straight in the face.

"Jesse!" She pulls it away and huffs.

"I see how it is." Jesse stomps his foot and storms out of Rachel's room, making sure to slam every door on the way to the front one.

"Drama queen." Rachel mutters under her breath before heaving herself back onto her bed.

Rachel doesn't realise she's dozed off until the vibrating noise of her phone wakes her up. She rolls to her side and picks it up, squinting to see 8 missed calls and 12 messages, all from Quinn. Before she can check the messages, a cracking sound from her window distracts her.

As she moves to check on what it is, a rock hits the window, and then another and another. She glances in suspicion at the window before making her decision and pulling it open. Looking down she sees Quinn, dressed in her costume with an iPod dock sitting beside her feet.

"Quinn? What are you doing down there!"

"I want to sing to you and show you how much this means to me!"

And before Rachel can reply, Quinn is flipping through her iPod to find the song.

"Oh God, Quinn! Don't!" Rachel's face drops in horror when Quinn doesn't hear her and starts singing.

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more memories anymore,_

_Only me-_

"WHAT IS THAT FUCKING NOISE?"

A loud bang stops Quinn mid-lyric as Rachel's _large, _angry neighbour storms out. As soon as his eyes catch Quinn's, he starts stomping off towards her. Rachel can only watch in horror as the man gets closer and closer to Quinn's terrified frozen state.

"Move, Quinn!"

That seems to break Quinn out of her stupor as she rushes to get her iPod and run inside. Rachel hears the sound of her locks clicking before Quinn thunders up the stairs to her room.

"What. The. _Hell. _Was. That?" Quinn pants out.

"My neighbour finds my singing very unpleasant. He and my fathers came to the agreement that I would stop with the impromptu ballads on his front porch and he would stop threatening to kill me. It seems like he's _still _not over it." Rachel huffs and gets up to move Quinn over to her bed.

A few minutes of cuddling go by before,

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Will you finish the song for me?"

Quinn turns over to face her girlfriend.

"You're not angry at me anymore?"

"Of course not. After that display, how could I be?" Rachel smiles and pulls Quinn back into her arms. She loved being the big spoon as much as Quinn loved being spooned.

Quinn pulled in a breath and continued singing.

_Touch me, just like that,_

_and that, oh yeah_

_Now that's heaven,_

_Now that I like, god that's so nice_

_And lower down,_

_Where the figs lie..._

–

Saturday morning, Quinn finds herself driving to some random farm about an hour out of Lima with Rachel going over the script beside her.

Her mortification had slightly lessened from last week due to the literally dozens of script readings, rehearsals and rewatches of the original musical. After their fourth rewatch of Spring Awakening, Quinn jokingly asked Rachel is she was going to have the chance to spank her with a tree branch.

Three hours later, Quinn has to do a rendition of _Mama Who Bore Me _to get Rachel to let her in back into her house.

Rachel's fathers had taken it amongst themselves to (inadvertently) make the entire event completely mortifying with pictures of Quinn and Rachel in costume in various poses around the house.

However, Quinn is entirely thankful for the fact that Rachel's jubilation at having Quinn actively participate in planning caused her to shift or drop certain ideas. Quinn was glad she bargained not having to wear a strap on under her clothes, not having the rest of the glee club there singing as they have sex and (most thankfully) not having to use character names. She convinced Rachel that saying a fictional character's name during orgasm was damaging to her ego and Rachel immediately drew up the script rewrites to make it more personal.

When they arrive at the farm, Quinn pulls the SUV into park and turns to Rachel.

"Are you ready?"

Rachel's eyes are closed as she lets go of a deep breath, presumably getting into character. She nods, putting her determined her face on and turning in her seat to retrieve the bag holding Quinn's costume, passing it over to her girlfriend.

Quinn takes the bad and leans in to press a kiss against Rachel's cheek before getting out of the car and walking into the hayloft. She and Rachel agreed to spend about 10 minutes apart so Quinn would have time to change into costume and get everything in order.

Within five minutes, Quinn changes into costume and gets her iPod dock prepared to play _I Believe _at its cue. She moves to her mark, trying to remember her lines as well as psyching herself up for what is actually about to happen.

She was going to take Rachel's virginity.

She was going to have sex.

Visions of her first time with Puck plagued her mind, the taste of wine coolers, smell of sweat and feel of weight pressed on top of her all came rushing back. Her breath hitches and she drops to her knees, her head against the floor. _She can't do this? Why did she think this was a good idea? Oh God, she wasn't ready for this! She should've just stuck to the original plan and waiting until she was married._

"So here you are?"

She stops breathing at the voice.

It's Rachel.

Beautiful, amazing Rachel who is trusting her with something she finds irrevocably special. Who is giving Quinn a second chance at something amazing.

Quinn draws in a breath, her palms still splayed across the haystack she finds herself on. It takes her a moment to, but she gets into character and speaks,

"_Please."_

She hears Rachel let out a relieved sigh.

"There's a storm coming, you know? You can't sit sulking in some hayloft." Her voice is meek and her tone is soft and Quinn just wants to turn around, take her girlfriend into her arms and make her feel special.

"Out." Her script however, says otherwise.

"You know, I have your journal." Rachel says after a pause.

"You do?" Quinn asks. Now it's Quinn's cue to look up and when she finally does tilt her head to see Rachel, every impulse to smile or laugh has to be squashed. Rachel herself, is wearing Wendla's ugly blue dress and sure enough, in her hand is Quinn US History book which somehow became "_Quinn's Sexually Frustrated Caricatures_ book mid-year.

"I-i found it after you left," Rachel runs up to her and pauses just before the haystack Quinn is perched on, "I must confess I tried to read through it but-"

"Don't!" Quinn turns away, "Please. You should go."

Rachel takes a deep breath and climbs up onto the haystack, dropping her arm to stroke Quinn's bicep.

"Won't you come inside, Quinn?" She drops her voice, "It's cold in here..."

Quinn turns quickly, grabbing Rachel's arms and facing the girl,

"Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive!" Rachel interrupts, Quinn looks deep into eyes filled with remorse as Rachel continues, "it was me. All me."

As she says it, Rachel pulls Quinn's head to rest onto her chest, between her breasts. Quinn sighs at the comfortable position and basks in the softness and warnmess of the other girl.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Rachel."

Quinn pauses and pulls back, grabbing Rachel's head and pulling it to her own chest, muffling her girlfriend's _"Quinn, no"._

Rachel rests her head against Quinn's chest before she whispers, "I hear yours too."

And then it hits Quinn that this is the moment. Her cue was to kiss Rachel and then...and then...

Oh God.

Quinn rears her head back and leans in for a kiss, connecting her lips to Rachel and moving them frantically against Rachel's still ones. She palms at the other girl's cheeks and holds her.

"We're not supposed to!" Rachel shouts against Quinn's lips.

"Not supposed to what? To love? Is there such a thing!" Quinn shouts at the other girl, her hands gripping her arms as she watches Rachel. Something akin to approval flashes through her face before it's gone and Rachel's back into character. Quinn takes in a breath and subtly presses 'Play' on the iPod, starting up the first few guitar chords, "I feel your heart. I hear you breathing. Everywhere. Please, Rachel, _please."_

_I believe, I believe, I believe_

_Oh, I believe_

_There is love in heaven..._

Quinn pulls Rachel into a kiss before she can protest and shoves her tongue into Rachel's mouth, pushing the girl to lie on her back surrounded by the loose hay.

Every hesitation or hang up Quinn had, disappeared with Rachel's moans and heavy breathing. Quinn was desperately trying to stay in character but she just wanted to get _closer _to Rachel, to feel the unbelievable warmness of the other girl. The music in the background became muffled sounds as if it was the overlay of Rachel's symphony.

Quinn's hand moves up to cup Rachel's breast_._ Rachel draws in a surprised gasp and pulls away, trying to remove Quinn's grip.

"_No_!"

Quinn's hand flies off and Quinn almost pulls back and breaks character. Hearing Rachel push her away with _that much _ferocity is almost heartbreaking. She breathes in and reminds herself it's just acting before speaking her line.

Rachel looks on in shock before grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling it back to her breast. She lies back down and exhales softly.

Quinn closes her eyes and breathes out. She moves herself between Rachel's legs and gets working to undo the laces on the top Rachel's dress. For her part, Rachel is mostly quiet aside from her deep breaths.

After Quinn dutifully manages to undo the laces and sees Rachel's bare chest, she pauses. It wasn't like she didn't know that Rachel wouldn't be wearing a bra or that Rachel _had _breasts; it was just looking at them and touching them made her realise that yep, she was a total lesbian.

Keeping with the script (but mostly just doing what her hormones were telling her to) Quinn reaches forward and palms at Rachel's breasts, tweaking the nipples and leaning in to frantically connect her lips to Rachel's. She moves down to Rachel's jaw, leaving sloppy kisses all the way over her breasts and down her torso before sitting up again and grabbing at Rachel's thigh.

It's Rachel's cue to stop her but when Quinn looks at the other girl, she sees her dazed eyes and breathless panting and decides to let it pass. She whispers _'It's just me' _more out of habit from the rehearsals and spreads Rachel's legs to accommodate her hips.

Rachel's dress slips up, showing an inordinate amount of leg and _God, if they're still together by the time Rachel gets to Broadway, Quinn is banning her from doing this musical. _Quinn takes in a breath before moving her hand between Rachel's legs. She _knows _that Rachel wouldn't be wearing underwear but feeling warm wetness instead of cotton throws her for a loop and she stays frozen with her hand unmoving between her girlfriend's legs.

"Not there!" Rachel shouts, Quinn almost pulls back before she realises that _oh, yeah, script _and moves her fingers to circle Rachel's clit. Rachel gasps loudly and lays back down, writhing and moaning.

"Yes?" Quinn asks as Melchior as her fingers move against Rachel.

"Y-yes." Rachel nods with her eyes closed.

Quinn pulls her fingers away from Rachel and leans over the girl to kiss her. She manages to sneak her tongue into Rachel's mouth and moans at the feeling of Rachel's legs wrapped around her hips and grinding against her.

Quinn knows what happens next.

When she watched the videos with Jesse, he liked to point out his resemblance to the male lead (especially in terms of the posterior). When she begrudgingly asked Santana for advice, (after the girl had stropped laughing) she demonstrated some...terrifying motions into a ball of silly putty.

However, as she sat there on her knees, her hips firmly held between Rachel's legs and her hands trailing down the other girl's body, she realised that no advice could help her now.

She catches a glimpse of Rachel mound and it takes everything her power not to blush and turn away. When her fingers circle Rachel's clit and move down to the source of the wetness, Rachel freezes up and grabs at Quinn's hand.

Quinn stops everything. That wasn't in the script, she sends a confused look to Rachel's terrified eyes as the girl takes a breath.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," Rachel exhales with a sigh and a smile.

Quinn's eyes widen. Rachel threatened to suffocate Quinn with her own pom poms if she broke character. Hearing Rachel just destroy the scene is slightly jarring and Quinn wonders if it's a test. Not willing to take the risk of breaking character, Quinn leans back up and gives Rachel a chaste kiss on her lips before descending her hands down and into Rachel.

It feels strange.

Quinn pauses to let Rachel get used to the intrusion of two of her fingers as she feels her girlfriend shift and clench around her. When Rachel blinks at her, Quinn starts moving her fingers in and out like Santana ordered her to. Rachel seems to be enjoying it, if evidenced by the breathy moans and sighs as Quinn curls her fingers inside her girlfriend.

The response takes a while but Rachel's loud groan is well worth it. Quinn manages to work up a rhythm as she moves her thumb to press against Rachel's clit before she feels the clenching and release around her fingers, and the grip of Rachel's hands on the back of her head as shudders roll over her body.

Quinn removes her fingers but keeps moving against Rachel's clit for a few more minutes until the waves of Rachel's orgasm wash off and the girl is smiling dazedly up at her.

Briefly, Quinn notes that the song playing in the background is on it's fourth loop but the thought is diminished as soon as Rachel leans up and places a kiss on her lips.

Sure, Quinn is incredibly turned on and the hay bale she's lying on top of is making her super itchy but the pride that is flowing through her at actually getting her girlfriend off on her first time is pretty amazing.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks, her breathing under control and her eyes facing the ceiling of the hayloft.

"You." Quinn breathes. So what if it's a lie, Rachel wouldn't ever repay the favour if she said she was thinking about when she would send her _Suck it, St. James _text to Jesse.

A few moments of silence go by before the gentle patter of raindrops begin to fill the room. Quinn wonders if Rachel's fallen asleep and almost turns to look before,

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

She hears a sigh.

"How do you feel about Wicked?"


End file.
